Nothing Similar
by blackunicorn16
Summary: Albus and Rosie's first year at Hogwarts is nothing normal. I don't want to give to much away, but it's their first year at Hogwarts, and there will be some Favortie characters in it. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**My first Harry Potter fanfic, hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, J.K ROWLING DOES!**

Chapter 1

Albus Severus watched his father's face glide away, and sat down on his seat, and opened up one of his spell books. He was just starting the first sentence, when Rose, his cousin, sat down next to him.

"Hey Al, I was just wonder if I could sit down, and possibly ask what your wand is made of. Mine is yew and unicorn hair, 10 inches. It would be cool if we had the same wands, right?" Rose was the perfect combination of her mother and father; blue eyes like Ron, her hair a reddish-brown, and she was tall for her age, seeming to inherit her father's gangly stature.

"Oh, mine is phoenix tail feather, 11 ½ inches and yew, anyway, do you think we'll fall in the lake, or maybe get put in Slytherin, or-" Rose yawned, and slapped his arm, clearly bored.

They sat for almost two hours talking about wands and houses, and squids until a young witch pushing a cart full of food and sweets came to their door.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" she said. Albus got up, and bought some chocolate frogs, pumpkin pasties, and a few miscellaneous sweets for them to share.

"You know, I didn't want to start collecting wizard cards until I got to Hogwarts, but I've never really had a reason. I think I should write to dad and tell him about the train ride." Rosie was about to pull out a quill and some parchment, when the compartment door slid open. It was James with some friends.

"Hello Al, Rose, do you mind if I give you a little advice? No? Alright then, whatever you do, _fall in the lake. _Chances are, you'll be very lucky to survive. See you around." And with those cruel words, he left, laughing with his friends. Rosie got up and shut the compartment door. She looked worried, and started to fidget.

"What's wrong, Rose, you look like you got thrown off a broom." Rosie gave him a stern glance, and ate a frog. After a few moments, she spoke.

"Do you really think its good luck; I mean to fall in the lake, that is." Al looked at Rose like she was crazy.

"Are you kidding me? Wow, Rose, sometimes you can be as dumb as Uncle Ron, even with your brains." Rose grinned sheepishly, and continued eating the frog.

After a while, the compartment lights went on, and they put their books away. Albus grabbed his owl's cage, and opened it; his brown tawny hoped onto his arm. Rosie opened up the window, and Al let her out. It was a clear night, and he knew that Hedwig would find her way to the owlry.

They started to put on their Hogwarts robes once the train started slowing down, and they got their trunks from the rack above their seats. When the train stopped completely, the left their compartment, and left their trunks. The corridor was thick with students trying to get out and onto the platform at Hogsmead station. Albus and Rosie held hands in order to not be separated. They then heard a very recognizable voice yelling through the crowd.

"Firs' years this way, Firs' years over here!" the enormous form of Hagrid appeared, with his lantern to match his size.

"Hello Hagrid! It's good to see you again!" Albus called through the throng of students. He and Rose walked up to the familiar form of the half-giant. When the rest of the timid first years seemed to be around Hagrid, he said:

"We'll be takin' the boats up ter tha castle! Four people to a boat!" They all climbed into a boat, and they set off.

**What do you think? Chapter 2 will be up possible today, so please read and review! I'm also open to suggestions if you guys have any! **


	2. Chapter 2

**This is now chapter 2, hope you guys like it. Whatever you guys think of it, I want to know! Please review!**

Chapter 2

Albus and Rose got into their boat along with two other first years. There were no oars; instead they glided across the lake like butter on glass. Nobody spoke; instead, they admired the scenery. The snow capped mountains surrounding the not yet visible castle, the deep green trees. All of their mouths were open in astonishment, no one daring to speak.

"Alrigh' bend yer heads down low, an' brace yerselfs! There is some tree branches tha hang low! We'll be dockin' in a mo'!" Hagrid called loud enough for them to hear. Everyone did as they were told, and gripped onto the sides of the boats.

"Do you think I should do it, Al?" Albus looked around; it was Rose. She was half standing, ready to jump.

"Are you crazy? The water must be freezing! And I don't think Hagrid would be very pleased if you jumped off the boat." Al replied. With that, Rosie started to sit down. But at that moment, something hit the boat from below, and Rose fell in.

"ROSE! ROSE! HELP, ROSE FELL IN THE LAKE!" everyone turned their heads to see Rose flailing around in the fathoms deep water. Hagrid turned around, and whistled. A large tentacle appeared from the water, wrapped itself around Rose, and placed her back on the boat.

"Oh my God, Rose, you could have drowned! Are you ok? Are you hur-"but the rest of Al's sentence was cut off by "oooooo" and "ahhhhhhhhhs'" from the other first years.

Hogwarts castle was silhouetted in the darkness. Its windows pooling light, illuminating the night; black on navy blue sky, standing as it has for thousands of years.

They got off the boats, and Hagrid gave Rosie his overcoat, and they walked through the boat house, Hagrid telling them some history.

"This is tha boathouse where Severus Snape died. 'e was killed by Voldemort's snake. If yer muggle born, I wouldn' expect ya ter know tha', but everyon' else should know. It still gives me the creeps, alrigh' let's get outta here." They made their way up to the castle, and into the front doors. They were massive, and made of oak. The entrance hall was more impressive. About the size of an average muggle home.

Hagrid told them to go up the stairs, and Professor Creevy would be waiting for them there. So they climbed up the marble stairs, and stopped in front of more doors. A young man was waiting there carrying a stool and a hat. He told them about the four houses, and the point system. He then took them through the large oak doors into the room beyond.

**A little bit of a cliffhanger, but I think it suits the story. Questions, comments, ideas? Please share them by reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Please review, good, or bad; I won't post chapter 4 until I have at least 5 reviews! Sorry for the long wait!**

Chapter 3

As the oak doors pushed open, Al became suddenly nervous. A little voice in his head was whispering to him _Slytherin, Slytherin, you will be in Slytherin._ Despite his father's words of wisdom before he got on the train, Al was genuinely frightened.

They made their way up between the four house tables; the older students staring at them like they were amusing. Al suddenly felt very timid, and started shaking. Rose on the other hand, stood up tall, and looked confident; though still shaking from the cold.

"Just wait along here, and when I call your name, come and sit on this stool, and I will put the Sorting Hat on your head." Professor Creevy said. The stool was placed in front of what Al assumed to be the teacher's table. In the center of the table, was an old witch sitting in a golden high-backed chair. Albus had seen her on chocolate frog cards. She was a member of the Order of the Phoenix, and was a dedicated teacher, and now head of house at Hogwarts School. She was also a close friend of Albus Dumbledore.

"Albert, Glen!" The Sorting had begun. Glen Albert walked shyly up to the stool, and Professor Creevy placed the sorting hat on his head. The hall waited quietly, and then the Sorting Hat shouted out

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted. The table on the left side of the room erupted into cheers. The small boy ran to the table, and sat down. The sorting continued, and finally reached Al.

"Potter, Albus!" Whispers broke out amongst the students as his name was called. He heard James shout, "Go Al!" and he blushed. He sat down on the stool, and the hat fell over his eyes.

"Well, well, well, another hero in the making. I can see great things coming from you, Mr. Potter. I know where to put you…

GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat shouted. Albus gave a sigh of relief, and ran to the table clapping and cheering for him. It wasn't until he heard people laughing at him did he realize that he still had the Hat on his head. He ran back up to Professor Creevy, who was laughing quietly, and gave him the Sorting Hat back.

**A little short, but I wanted it to be that way. It gives more stuff for chapter 4! **


End file.
